


【艺旭】偶然发现的一天

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 酒吧老板云x社会新人旭Happy Sung Wook Day！一句话summary：“金钟云，你怎么还不来抱我呀。”
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【艺旭】偶然发现的一天

00  
金厉旭喝的七荤八素的时候，还拉着曺圭贤的袖子和他吐槽，内容翻来覆去的都是那么几句话，曺圭贤一边咬开手边的另一瓶烧酒，扶着金厉旭快要滑落到地上，一边给自己的杯子里倒满酒

“你说，金钟云又不喜欢我，为什么就来招惹我呢”

01  
金厉旭认识金钟云的时候也是在酒吧，在初入社会的第一个月里，经历了被分手，上新的活动出问题，策划案被全盘否定，虽说刚毕业的时候他就做好了日子一落千丈的准备，但是实打实的被社会摁在地上摩擦的时候他还是感觉有点儿委屈。

金厉旭趴在酒吧桌子上，看着那杯奇奇怪怪的酒，他加班加到十点多，写字楼的灯全灭了，走出大楼的时候有一点读书时候赶论文的凄凉感。他赶着地铁的末班车，犹豫了一下还是挑了个离家近的酒吧。

金厉旭不常去酒吧，学生时代除了那场毕业就分手的恋爱之外，剩下的时间都和他的好亲故曺圭贤一起在宿舍里喝红酒打游戏。他坐在酒吧的吧台上的时候，在那个昏暗的环境里还想着，一定是十二月的天太冷了，所以他才不想一个人早早回家，也不想一个人呆在就算开了暖气也没有人烟味的家里。

“男人都不是好东西。”金厉旭的手边摆了好几个杯子，他喝的迷迷糊糊的，乱七八糟的鸡尾酒点了一大堆，喝空了的杯子全摆在他眼前，他坐在高脚凳上，两条腿一晃一晃的够不到地面，他趴在桌子上，红红的脸蛋埋在手臂里，酒吧里不知道在放什么摇滚乐，金厉旭就在震耳欲聋中昏昏欲睡。

他熬了好几个夜做项目，今天收尾把项目交出去的时候差点一个人在他那个小格子间里哭出来。金厉旭自诩不是个爱哭的人，上学的时候遇到的不靠谱小组作业并不少，金厉旭从来都是个扛着组员往前跑的人。

金厉旭趴在酒吧的吧台上的时候，脑子浑浑噩噩的，想着放纵一回也不是什么坏事，至少明天是周末，周围也没人认识他，他可以休息一会儿，等过几天再去做那个懂事的好孩子金厉旭。

“一个人？”金厉旭感觉有人坐在他身边，他迷迷糊糊的抬起头，一双水润润的眼神就盯着身边的人，他不想回应，就点了点头，当作回答。  
“请你喝一杯？”他身边的人摆了瓶烧酒在他面前，捧着下巴看着金厉旭。  
“不要。”金厉旭困的打了个哈欠，他被酒精蒸腾的红扑扑的脸蛋，湿漉漉的眼角还带着点困出来的泪水，像只在撒娇的小猫崽子。  
“别拒绝啊，都是出来玩的，这么矜持做什么。” 身边的人伸手要去拉金厉旭的胳膊，金厉旭躲了一下没挣脱开，被人拉着从椅子上站了起来。

“人家都说了不要了。”金厉旭被揽着跌进一个怀抱里的时候脑子还没转过来，他有些愣愣的看着眼前硬要拉着他走的人骂了两句脏话，还把放在他眼前的那瓶烧酒一起拿走了。  
“谢谢？”金厉旭从那个人揽着他的怀抱里钻出来，坐回他的椅子上，拿着眼前的酒水单子，想看看还有没有什么猎奇口味的鸡尾酒可以尝尝。他摁开手机看了一眼，除了曺圭贤问他到没到家的消息之外，还有几个主管发来的幻灯片修改意见，金厉旭索性把手机开了飞行模式，准备再给自己来几杯酒。

“才被搭讪完，还喝这么多？”帮金厉旭解围的那个人端着金厉旭点的酒，从托盘上拿下来放到他面前。  
“反正是周末。”金厉旭嘟嘟囔囔的回话，说这朝他绽开一个笑，笑的一双圆眼睛都眯了起来，“刚才谢谢你啊，我叫金厉旭，我请你喝酒吧。”

金厉旭圆圆的眼睛看着他，他忍住了上手摸金厉旭脑袋的冲动，虽然金厉旭现在确实像一只冲着他摇尾巴的橘猫，浑身上下都透着 快来摸摸我 的气场。  
“还是我请你喝吧。”他从托盘上又端了两个小号的马克杯，他把其中一杯端给金厉旭说，“热红酒，我叫金钟云，是这家店的，勉强算是合伙人吧。”  
“那我今晚的单子是不是都可以免了啊？”金厉旭眼睛亮亮的，看着刚认识不到十分钟的金钟云，十分努力的套近乎。  
“我开玩笑的啊，不要放在心上嘛。”金厉旭小心翼翼的看着金钟云，十分自来熟的凑到金钟云的面前。他趴在桌子上，热热的呼吸打在金钟云的脸上，到真的像只撒娇的小猫一样。

02  
金钟云从来没见过这么没戒心的小孩儿，一个人在酒吧喝酒，被人搭讪了还毫无戒心，粘粘乎乎的像只小猫一样的靠上来。  
“要和我回家吗？”金钟云没头没脑的问了一句。  
“好啊。”金厉旭还是笑的人畜无害，他端起面前那杯热红酒，一气儿喝完还慢悠悠的打了个酒嗝，傻兮兮的看着金钟云笑。

金钟云看着眼前又把自己埋进胳膊里的金厉旭，他拿起金厉旭的手机想看看有谁可以联系，给他解了飞行模式，想看看有谁能把金厉旭给带回家。  
金钟云给他备注上那个 “圭圭”打了个电话，电话接通了后他都能透过听筒感受到另一边扑面而来的酒气。金钟云用最后一丝耐心把电话挂了，看着眼前已经迷迷糊糊陷进梦里的金厉旭，睡的脸蛋红扑扑的，他认命的把金厉旭的外套拽起来，把还趴在桌子上的金厉旭拉起来。

把金厉旭塞进车里的时候，金钟云还有点懵，他也不知道为什么对一个刚见面不到两个小时的陌生人这么上心，还是个喝多了的。  
金厉旭缩在金钟云的副驾驶，像只小仓鼠一样，金钟云稳步开车的时候看了一眼他，安安静静的，眼睑下面是熬夜留下来的黑眼圈，金钟云腾出手掐了一把他的脸蛋，听着在睡梦里的人从喉咙间发出了一点黏糊糊的声音，又挥了挥手，转过头又把自己埋进座位里。

“还真是没戒心啊。”金钟云摇了摇头，熄火停了车，金厉旭困意和酒精混杂在一起，他强撑着眼皮想和金钟云说话，又抵不过困意。金钟云哭笑不得的看着他，艰难的把他背在身上，一手帮他把车门关上，一手拖着他的膝盖，防止他滑落下来。

金钟云把金厉旭在房间的床上放下，十二月的天里，他硬是热出了一身汗。金钟云看着已经把脸埋在被子里的金厉旭，他想着好人做到底，把他的衣服鞋子扒了，给人好好地盖上被子打开暖气，才走去浴室把一身的酒气冲掉。

金钟云自认为自己不是个好人，金钟真想开酒吧，他就真的只是投了钱，其他时候一概不管，随着他这个弟弟去折腾，小时候金钟真被人欺负哭了，他就以牙还牙的揍回去，金钟真总是和他说，钟云哥，你真不是个好人，日后谁看上你算谁倒霉。

也不知道是金钟真的嘴开了光，还是金钟云的气场实在太强大，往后这么多年，看上他的人不是被他的气场吓跑了，就是谈一场超不过一个月的恋爱。

金钟云坐在床边，看这金厉旭整个人埋在柔软的被褥里，小小的身子缩在床的一角，嘴里还不知道在说着什么醉话。金钟云也不知道自己怎么就善心大发，把一个在酒吧里喝的找不着方向的小孩带回了家，还只是把人单纯的盖上被子睡觉。金钟云把金厉旭盖着眼皮上的刘海拨了拨，轻轻弹了下他的额头。

“晚安吧，小朋友。”

03  
金厉旭一觉醒来天都大亮了，他隐隐约约的记得昨天晚上有人给他穿了外套，剩下的事他一概不记得了。他这一觉睡的很沉，沉到他感觉在云端漂浮，有人像一朵云一样托着他飞上天，梦里五光十色，只有那朵漂浮的云留在他的记忆里。

“所以我这是在哪？”金厉旭揉了揉他睡的一团乱的头发，看着眼前陌生的房间，乳白色的墙面和金厉旭的脑子一样空白，他战战兢兢的下床，摸了摸手机还在床头放着，他揣着手机光着脚跑出房间，诺大的客厅里空无一人，只有窗户还开着通风，吹进来几率阳光。

金厉旭看到桌子上放着张便签，上面写着金钟云的大名，和他的电话，金厉旭残存的记忆终于摸到了他断片前被人搭讪的画面了。他坐在金钟云的餐桌前，看着桌上金钟云给他留的切片面包和一罐牛奶。

金厉旭兀自红了张脸，不知道如何是好。

金钟云回来的时候金厉旭果不其然的走了，他看着桌上被刷干净的盘子和杯子，还有金厉旭在他便利贴下面画了一只小小的长颈鹿。金钟云扑哧一声笑了，心想，果然还是个孩子。柔软而细腻的。

“圭圭，我好像喜欢上一个人了。”金厉旭在家里抱着他的长颈鹿抱枕，给同样刚从酒精里醒过来的曺圭贤打电话。  
“你昨晚打我电话了？你回家了？”曺圭贤终于反应过来，蹭的一下从床上弹起来，“你是和人一夜情了吗？灵九啊？”  
“你想什么……”金厉旭红了一张脸，小小声的吐槽曺圭贤。  
“所以我们的分手大师金厉旭，终于要谈恋爱了？”电话对面亲故的声音都染上了笑意，金厉旭也跟着笑了起来，如果能够就此去拥抱一下新生活也是不错的。

金钟云收到金厉旭的kkt验证的时候正坐在金钟真的酒吧里喝酒，某个压了很久的策划终于在他熬了几个没有周末的夜晚里结束了，他把金钟真从他那个小休息室里拎出来，准备玩个通宵。  
“哟，哥，铁树开花了？”金钟真凑上去看金钟云震动个不停的手机，“这么可爱的头像，看上哪个女孩子了？”  
金钟云看着金厉旭昵称里哪个emoji的长颈鹿，头像也是只卡通长颈鹿，又想到回家时便利贴空白处画着的那只长颈鹿。两只手飞快的打字，一遍挪揄金钟真，“哪儿啊，昨天有个小朋友在你这儿被人搭讪，我把他带回去睡了一宿。”  
“睡了一宿？”金钟真震惊的看着金钟云，“哥你是对谈恋爱彻底失望了吗？”  
“看他没人来接他好心借了他卧室睡了一宿。”金钟云看着聊天界面另一边发过来的猫咪的表情包，朝金钟真挥了挥手机，“是个可爱的孩子呢。”

04  
要说金厉旭的生活其实也没有实质性的变化，他还是那个被甲方摁在地上摩擦的乙方，一个方案改了又改，每天在公司加班到狂奔着才能赶上末班地铁。他时不时的给金钟云发消息，像只粘人的小猫咪一样软软的和金钟云撒娇，说一些有的没的。他始终没能再抽出时间来约一次金钟云。

金厉旭对于金钟云而言，不管是个一面之缘的小孩儿，他不否认，金厉旭确实是个特殊的孩子，每天的信息往来，金厉旭软乎乎的语气像小猫的尾巴，一下一下的扫在他心上。金钟云怎么会看不出来呢，每天藏在消息里的潜台词，每个像是撒娇又像是讨好的表情包，金钟云坐在椅子上叹了口气，他在想再给他一次机会他还会不会把金厉旭给捡回家。

“钟云哥我们明天去喝酒好不好，我的提案要做完啦。”金钟云看着kkt里的消息，已经过了一个来小时了，他还是没有回复。金厉旭似乎也不急着催他，也像是料定了他一定会回复那样。  
“我来接你，还是去钟真那儿？”金钟云一遍在心底埋怨自己一遍抬手给金厉旭回消息。  
“好啊，那我明天在公司楼下等哥。”金厉旭像是握着手机就等着金钟云回消息那样，透过屏幕的文字金钟云都能想象到金厉旭那张苹果一样的小脸笑起来的样子。

其实金厉旭没有在刻意的等金钟云的消息，他的提案剩了不少内容，他咬了咬牙决定通宵把他改完，他一边改着不见底的提案报告，一边紧张兮兮的给曺圭贤说，自己约了人准备明天去告白。

金钟云发给他的那句晚安，和他的文书提案一起，陪了他整个通宵。到了早上六点多的时候他才堪堪写完了报告，趴在桌子上上等着天亮，他眼睛酸涩的睁不开，理智喊着他让他去休息一会，大脑神经却兴奋的睡不着。他把脸埋进手臂里，嘴角止不住的上扬。

金厉旭勇敢的时候很少，他按部就班的成长，甚少能有为了什么事情冲动一把任性一回的时候，他像个被生活推着走的孩子，安安静静的长大，却也没有为了自己主动去索取什么。遇见金钟云算是一个例外吧，或许从走进那个酒吧，到迷迷糊糊跟着金钟云回家起，这场偶然的相遇就不偶然。

金厉旭接了金钟云的电话，把整理好的报告提交了，拎着自己厚实的羊毛围巾就冲出了办公室。熬了一个通宵的金厉旭差点在下午开例会的时候睡过去，眼里的红血丝滴多少眼药水也消不下去，他在街道旁笑着和金钟云挥手，像只小仓鼠一样鼓着圆鼓鼓的腮帮子冲他打招呼。等他上了副驾驶，小心翼翼的扣上安全带，才转过头对金钟云说，“钟云哥，好久不见啊。” 眼里亮晶晶的，冲着金钟云甜兮兮的笑。

金钟云没忍住摸上金厉旭脑袋的手，揉了揉他染成栗色的头发，也笑起来和金厉旭说，“厉旭，好久不见。

金厉旭和金钟云抱怨他永远干不完的活，作为新人也不敢有所反驳，甲方每周来开一次会，开一次会金厉旭就怀疑人生一次。金厉旭摸着眼前鸡尾酒的杯子，抿了一口看着金钟云说，“钟云哥的话，就不会像我这样了吧。”金厉旭也没有真想听到金钟云的回答，他觉得自己好像说了很多话，金钟云又几乎没说什么，他好像把自己对着金钟云和盘托出，又好像完全不了解金钟云。“钟云哥看上去像是什么都能做的好的样子。”

“哪有这么容易啊。”金钟云又摸了摸金厉旭的脑袋，揉乱了他柔软的头发，“我们厉旭，一看就是聪明的孩子，都会过去的。”  
“那钟云哥说我聪明，钟云哥能看出来我现在在想什么吗？”金厉旭软乎乎的脸蛋凑上去，他看着金钟云，连呼吸都有点不稳，脸颊上是被酒精染上的一点可怜兮兮的红色，他眼里还带着熬了夜的红血丝，清亮的嗓子因为酒精也染上了一丝软糯，他伸出手抱了抱金钟云，在金钟云的耳边说，“钟云哥，我喜欢你，你看出来了吗？”

05  
金厉旭觉得自己是全世界最悲惨的人，在刚刚过去的三个小时里，他先是经历了告白失败，和曺圭贤喝酒喝到一半被主管摁着改数据，在酒吧的吧台上掏出电脑开始写报告。金厉旭眼里含着点儿眼泪，曺圭贤在一边看着他，看他眨巴眨巴眼睛，眼泪要掉不掉，一时间也不知道说什么好。

“所以你就这么放他走了？”金钟真手里捧着托盘，上面七七八八摆满了酒瓶子，“好不容易遇上个对你这么死心塌地的，你就给人家拒了？还让人家哭着跑了？”金钟真觉得自家哥哥凭实力单身这么多年，问题绝对是出在他自己身上。  
“钟真，我们才认识几周而已。”金钟云想着刚刚那个红着眼眶跑出去的男孩子，又看了眼手机上的时间，“他不了解我，所以喜欢我，等他了解了呢？”  
“哥是怕没人受得了你的烂脾气吧？”金钟真下意识的反驳金钟云，“哥明明也很喜欢他，为什么不试试看呢，哪有因为害怕他不能接受你，就放弃尝试的道理。”

“哥啊，外面挺冷的，给他打个电话，好好说清楚吧。”

金钟云看着手机屏幕上被金钟真拨出去的电话，他脑子一片空白，心里也有点堵，他不知道金厉旭会不会接他的电话，也不知道如果电话通了他该说些什么。  
“是金钟云吗？”电话接通了对面传来的是一个金钟云不太熟悉的声音，他愣了愣，好半天才找回自己的声带回了一句是的。  
“我是曺圭贤。”对面的人似乎是金厉旭通讯录里的那位圭圭，“你要是想找金厉旭的话现在过来，我还约了人去喝下一茬。”  
曺圭贤说完干脆利落的挂了电话，他笃定金钟云一定会来。他看着抱着电脑趴在桌子上的亲故，看着他可怜兮兮的哭红的眼角，摇了摇头，想着一会儿回了宿舍，一定要拉着李赫宰喝下一茬才行。

金钟云推开门的时候曺圭贤指了指金厉旭，就拿起自己的外套潇洒的走人了，金厉旭喝的太猛，熬夜加上酒精的侵蚀彻底把他撂倒了，金钟云把他架在背上的时候，他甚至没有完全清醒过来，他迷迷糊糊间好像拥抱到了一朵云，柔软而温热的。金钟云没忘了把金厉旭的围巾电脑拿上，一手拖着金厉旭的屁股不让他滑下去，一手艰难的推开酒吧沉重的玻璃门。

金厉旭是在吹到冷风的时候醒了过来的，他窝在金钟云的背上，呆楞了两秒，用软软的脸颊去蹭金钟云的后背，他哑着嗓子，声音里带了点委屈，“钟云哥不喜欢我。”  
金钟云走的艰难，一边走一边想着，金厉旭喝茫了还记得这茬，他软下声音，像哄小孩一样哄着金厉旭，“钟云哥也喜欢你，厉旭。”  
“钟云哥才不喜欢我。”金厉旭的声音委屈的能溢出来，金钟云只觉得自己搬起石头砸了自己的脚，到头来还得安慰背上喝的找不着北的小朋友。

金厉旭见金钟云不回答他了，非闹着让金钟云把他放下来，曺圭贤走之前拍着他的肩膀说，大学时金厉旭喝多了会和冰箱吵架，冰箱不理他还会哭鼻子，让金钟云多保重。金钟云不敢动金厉旭，就把他从背上慢慢放下来，怕人摔着，还找了个路灯边上。

金钟云眼角带着点笑，看着金厉旭像个小猫咪一样皱着眉头，扶着路灯，他问金厉旭，“为什么不要我背？不是说喜欢我吗。”  
金厉旭歪着头看着金钟云，他似乎想到金钟云在不久前拒绝了他的告白，他透过路灯朦胧，看着金钟云，眼睛里蓄了点泪水，他满腹委屈，就站在路灯下，看着金钟云问他，“你怎么还不来抱我啊？”

06  
金钟云终于意识到，金厉旭不需要包容或者了解他的全部，他的外冷内热，或者他说来就来的坏脾气，同样，他也会了解，金厉旭喝多了会撒娇，会抱着冰箱吵架。

因为金钟云会走上前去，给金厉旭一个抱抱。

END


End file.
